Pari risqué
by Akimi-Chung Ae
Summary: Lorsqu'on veut gagner un pari il vaut mieux réfléchir aux conséquences qu'il peut entrainer… Entre rire et pleurs, un amour de lycée… YooSu,YunJae UA
1. Prologue

Auteur : Akimi-Chung Ae

Disclamatoir : L'histoire est la seule qui m'appartient ^^

Pairing : Yoosu et peut-être YunJae

Rating : K+ (pour le moment)

Résumé : Lorsqu'on veut gagner un pari il vaut mieux réfléchir aux conséquences qu'il peut entrainer… Entre rire et pleurs, un amour de lycée… Yoosu, UA

Bon c'est un essaie, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais bon. Dites moi ce que vous en pesée.

Remerciements spéciale : Pikanox ^^ pour m'avoir contaminer au Yoosu ^^

Prologue :

A la sortie d'un lycée, un attroupement s'était formé. Les quatre garçons les plus populaires sortaient suivi d'une troupe d'admiratrice et d'admirateur bien que plus discret. Ce petit groupe était formé de Yunho et Jaejoong, tout deux en dernière année, de Yoochun, en seconde année, et le plus jeune de la bande Changmin qui, était en première année. Tout quatre avaient énormément de succès dans leur lycée. Succès dû à leurs prouesses intellectuelles aussi bien que physique. Leurs fans les avaient surnommés « les Dieux de l'Est ». Bien que tout ceci soit exagéré, ces élèves ne pouvaient sortir d'un bâtiment sans être suivit d'une foule de fans. Une jeune fille, timide, s'approcha d'un des quatre garçons en lui tendant des biscuits fait maison. Aussitôt, ce fut la ruée, des mains se tendaient pour offrir, des fleurs, des chocolats et que sais-je encore. Ces élèves étaient pratiquement aussi adulé que les stars du moment.

Un peu à l'écart se tenait un jeune homme qui regardait ce spectacle pourtant habituel. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il voulait faire croire mais il n'avait d'yeux pour une seule et unique personne. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait sourire à une fan lui offrant un cadeau. Il avait de plus en plus du mal à supporter de ne pas être la cible de ses sourires. Il rêvait de ses bras, de ses lèvres, de sa voix … De sa présence tout simplement. Il voulait pouvoir être avec cette personne éternellement.

A suivre (naturellement ^^)

Vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite reviews s'il vous plait *yeux suppliants* M'enfin, le petit bouton est un bas, au milieu de votre écran... Je dis ça, je ne dis rien xD


	2. Interview

Voilà, le chapitre premier. J'en suis toute ému ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Chapitre 1 : Interviews

Ce jour était identique à tous les autres c'est-à-dire, à l'heure du déjeuner, Changmin, Yoochun, Jaejoong et Yunho faisaient dans l'espoir d'attendre enfin la cantine et d'échapper aux affreux gargouillements du plus jeune. Ils étaient encore suivis par leur fan-club. Tout cela mettait Yoochun les nerfs à vif. Il était énervé et pas qu'un peu. Une jeune fille lui avait déclaré son « amour » et en avait profité pour l'embrasser dans la foulée. Il avait horreur de ça, des gens qui prétendaient l'aimer alors qu'ils ne regardaient que sa popularité et son physique. Il grogna, sourcils froncés pour bien montrer son mécontentement. A côté de lui ses amis soupirèrent, lorsqu'il était comme ça, plus rien ou presque n'arriverait à le dérider de la journée.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » demanda Yunho

-« Rien ! » bouda-t-il

-« Autant pour moi c'est vrai que tu as ta tête des bons jours » répliqua Yunho, sarcastique

-« Et sinon, on a le droit à un petit aperçu de la situation ou on traine ta mauvaise humeur sans en connaître la raison ? » renchérit Jaejoong.

Yoochun ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par l'estomac du plus jeune qui leur rappela leur activité principale : manger .Changmin applaudit lorsqu'ils purent enfin accéder à la cantine et laissait en plan leur fan-club. Aussitôt Yoochun se sentit un peu mieux.

Les quatre amis trouvèrent une table libre et s'assirent. Tout de suite, le cadet se mit à manger à toute vitesse sous les regards légèrement moqueurs de ses hyung. Malgré tout, ils ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. Entre chaque bouchée, Yoochun narra sa mésaventure. Ses amis, le connaissant, savait parfaitement que le remettre d'humeur à peu près agréable allait être dure, très dur. Heureusement une bonne aubaine allait bientôt se présenterai.

Après cette pause plus que nécessaire, ils s'installèrent sur un banc, derrière le gymnase. Ici, ils étaient tranquille, peu de gens passaient par là ou presque. Il faisait bon, pas trop chaud ni trop froid, le printemps s'installait et c'était très agréable. Cependant, Yoochun faisait la tête et cela alourdissait l'atmosphère.

-« Zut, Yoo' tu pourrais pas faire un effort et arrêté de ruminer cette histoire ? » explosa Jaejoong.

-« Désolé Hyung » répondit le jeune homme sans un soupçon de regret dans la voix.

Ledit Hyung allait répliquer lorsqu'ils virent deux jeunes filles venir dans leur direction. La plus grande avait de longs cheveux noirs qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle aurait pu être mignonne mais sa chevelure et de grosses lunettes, noires elles aussi, dissimulaient un regard timide mais légèrement moqueur. Son amie, un peu plus petite, avait des cheveux bruns, coupé à la garçonne et des yeux verts pénétrants. Elle avait l'air d'une étrangère. Toutes deux abordaient un grand sourire.

-« Dites, nous faisons parti du club de journalisme et nous voulons vous demander si vous nous laisserai vous interviewé » dit-la plus petite sans reprendre son souffle.

Yoochun allait leur répliquer d'aller se faire voir mais il fut coupé par Yunho :

-« Mais oui, avec plaisir »

-« Youpi ! » éclatèrent de joie les deux filles sous le sourire du petit groupe sauf un seul qui n'en revenait pas.

-« Rendez-vous pendant la récréation sur les bancs, au milieu de la cour » déclara la plus grande. Elles s'en allèrent avec un sourire encore plus grand si c'était possible.

Un petit silence s'installa, rapidement brisé par une voix rageuse :

-« T'es chiant Hyung, pourquoi t'as accepté ? »

-« Ca leur fait plaisir et on aura pas à supporter ta mauvaise humeur pendant toute la journée. Et puis qui sait, quelque chose plaira peut-être. »

-« Nan, ça c'est du domaine du rêve » renchérit Jaejoong sous les éclats de rires du plus jeune, ayant fini de manger son deuxième dessert de la journée. Yoochun, à ses mots, croisa les bras, un air de colère sur le visage. Il n'y pouvait rien, lui, s'il montrait son mécontentement. Ils n'allaient pas l'emmerder à cause de ça pendant trois jours quant même ? Apparemment, si. N'empêche, hors de question qu'il fasse cette interview à la con (pour resté poli).

-« Veut pas » ronchonna-t-il

-« Pas grave tu viens avec de gré ou de force » lui répondit Yunho

Yoochun soupira, il savait que s'il ne voulait pas mourir jeune, il avait tout intérêt à ne pas se défilé. Il essaya de se remonté le moral en se disant que, après tout, ça ne durera que dix petites minutes. Alors que supporter un leader en colère était beaucoup plus dur. Il parlait en connaissance de cause. La sonnerie retentit mettant fin à sa conversation intérieure. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'effectivement une chose inhabituelle allait se passer mais ça ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

A quelque pas d'ici, deux garçons discutaient avec animation. Ils essayaient de se mettre d'accord sur un point sans grand succès. Ils étaient, tout deux, en troisième année et voulait se venger de quelqu'un. Pour cela, ils allaient devant tout le lycée. Finalement, ils se décidèrent pour un simple morceau de papier. Un bout de papier qui allait changeait la vie de pas mal de gens, en particulier celle de Yoochun. Seulement, tout n'allait pas être aussi simple.

Loin de là, un jeune homme, sac à la main, sur le chemin du lycée. Il se préparé à affronter une après-midi plus qu'épuisante, lui le devinait. Malheureusement pour lui, sa fin de journée allait être pleine de surprise ert peut-être même changer sa vie.

A suivre…

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^ Bon, pour répondre à « imen » oui, je vais incérer du YunJae dedans ^^

Bon, pareil, le bouton, au milieu de votre écran *u*


	3. C'est Kim Junsu

Alors, voilà la suite ^^ J'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais bon. Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 2 : « C'est Kim Junsu »

La sonnerie délivrant les élèves pour dix minutes salutaires se fit enfin entendre au soulagement de tous excepté d'un seul. Yoochun se rendit au point de rendez-vous en trainant les pieds. Ses trois amis, eux, souriaient. Autant prendre ça comme un jeu se dit-il. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sauf Yoochun, qui s'affala sans beaucoup de grâce sur le banc en bois.

Les deux jeunes filles de tout à l'heure vinrent et commencèrent leurs questions. Les garçons répondaient avec entrain sauf un (je vous laisse deviner lequel).Soudain, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs pâlit légèrement. Elle se pencha et murmura quelque chose à son amie qui hocha la tête. La jeune fille se redressa sous les regards interrogateurs des personnes qui l'entouraient et posa une question singulière à Yoochun… Enfin plutôt un pari. En baissant le regard elle lut le morceau de papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main, hésitante :

-« Un lecteur…demande si…Yoochun… serait capable… d'embrasser… un garçon ? »

Elle soupira de soulagement une fois qu'elle eut fini. Les fans, furieuses, parlaient entre elles, qui a bien pu oser demandait une chose… aussi atroce ? Pauvre Yoochun… Le sus nommé ne se plaignait pas trop lui, son regard s'était éclairai. Après s'être assis correctement, il balaya la cour du regard. Dommage, IL n'était pas là mais il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu pour autant… Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur son visage sous l'œil inquiet de ses amis qui se doutaient bien qu'il avait quelque chose en tête et celui des personnes alentours, étonnées de ce changement d'humeur. Il pesa chacun de ses mots :

-« Bien sur que oui, j'en suis capable mais pas maintenant, à la sortie du lycée. Je veux que tout le monde puisse le voir surtout celui qui me provoque ainsi. »

Légèrement inquiètes pour la suite des événements, les deux jeunes filles hochèrent cependant la tête. L'interview se termina sans encombre. Yoochun ne quitta pas son sourire et de temps en temps, il regardait aux alentour à SA recherche.

L'après-midi passa très lentement pour tous les élèves impatients de le voir relever le pari. Pour preuve, à la sortie du lycée, beaucoup plus d'élèves étaient présents. Sous le bruit inhabituel, les quatre garçons sortirent du bâtiment. Les deux jeunes journalistes en herbes leur coupèrent la route. Elles relurent à haute voix, bien fort, l'enjeu du pari. Un sourire peu rassurant vient fleurir à nouveau les lèvres de Yoochun. Il regarda encore une fois discrètement, autour de lui. IL était là.

-« Bon, je ne sais pas qui me provoque ainsi mais je relève ce défi ! » finissant sa phrase, il empoigna un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis, pour mieux le coller contre lui. Sans un mot, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celle d'en face. Il sentit le plus petit se raidirent mais se détendre rapidement. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son compagnon fermer les yeux. Il sourit intérieurement : son plan avait parfaitement marché. Pour « fêter » sa victoire, il voulut approfondir le baiser mais lorsque sa langue vient lécher les lèvres voisines, deux mains le repoussèrent violemment. Surpris, il recula et plongea son regard dans les deux yeux amandes face à lui Leur propriétaire devient rouge pivoine. Yoochun, pas gêné le moindre du monde, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais une main le gifla. Surpris, le plus vieux porta sa main à sa joue et regarda sa « victime » s'enfuir sous les huées des fans en colère. Déjà qu'elles étaient contre ce défi mais qu'en plus ce malotru osait gifler LEUR Yoochun, c'était beaucoup trop pour elles. Aussitôt, elles se précipitèrent vers lui pour lui prouver leur « amour ». Elles furent renvoyées sèchement. Leur idole était à nouveau énervé, contre lui-même cette fois-ci. Il voulut s'en aller mais une main le retint :

-« Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Il hocha la tête et suivit ses hyung et le maknae. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent enfin un endroit calme (ce qui ne fut pas facile au vu des circonstances), le jeune homme fit face aux yeux sévères de ses amis :

-« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'as pris ? » commença Yunho

-« Même pour gagner un pari, on ne saute pas sur quelqu'un comme ça ! » continua Jaejoong.

-« De plus, je pari que tu ne connais même pas son nom… » Termina Changmin avec une pointe d'ironie.

A ces mots, Yoochun tiqua :

-« Parce que tu le connais toi peut-être ? » explosa-t-il

-« Oui, il est dans ma classe »

-« Et ... ?»

-« Et quoi ? »

-« C'est quoi son nom ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant.

-« Ah ! C'est … Kim Junsu »

Un sourire vient orner le visage de Yoochun, finalement, il n'avait pas perdu sa journée. Avec un peu de chance, son plan marchera et il connaîtra enfin la réponse à sa question. Ce pari tombait bien même si l'auteur de ce défi le tracassait un peu. Une voix le tira de ses pensées :

-« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? C'est juste quelqu'un choisit au hasard, non ? » Demanda le plus âgé qui finit par ce douter de quelque chose en voyant le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'agrandir.

-« qu'est-ce que tu mijote encore » continua-t-il en soupirant. Leur cadet était bien gentil mais parfois, il élaborait de drôles de combines qui bien souvent se retournaient contre lui.

-« Cette fois, je ne vous dirai rien, vous verrez déjà »

La réponse donnée de rassura pas totalement le plus âgé mais il n'insista pas. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendra pas plus.

Les autres, qui avaient suivit l'échange, se firent la même réflexion que leur ainé. Enfin, qui vivra verra.

La voix du maknae les fit revenir sur terre :

-« Bon, moi je vais rentrer il est déjà tard ! Et puis j'ai faim ! »

La dernière phrase provoqua un fou rire chez ses hyung. Yunho ne put s'empêcher de lui demander si ça arrivait un jour, qu'il n'ait pas faim. Une moue lui répondit. Cependant ce fut le signal de la dispersion. Avant cela, Yoochun du promettre à Jaejoong que dès le lendemain il présentera ses excuses à Junsu.

-« OBLIGATOIREMENT » précisa-t-il en appuyant sur le mot en sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas dans les priorités de son cadet.

Le lendemain, Yoochun se mit donc en quête du plus jeune afin de se libérer de ses amis qui le harcelaient avec cette histoire. C'était juste des lèvres posées contre d'autres, non ? Pas de quoi en faire tout en plat. Il soupira, parfois il se sentait un peu incompris. Il ne voyait pourtant rien dans ces actes qui puissent être digne d'être pardonner et puis c'était son plan, qui n'essaye rien n'a rien. Il changea vite d'avis en croisant Junsu dans les couloirs.

A suivre…

Bon alors, j'en suis pas tout à fait fière mais qu'est-ce vous en pensez, vous ? Reviews *o* La suite arrive bientôt. ^^


	4. Plan et agents secrets

Oui, oui, c'est la bonne fanfiction, le titre et un peu bizarre mais bon u.u Moi, je le trouve sympa mais un HS xD Bonne lecture ~

Remerciements à Nayumi (parce que j'ai envie xD) et à tout ceux qui me lisent ^^

Chapitre 3 : Plan et agent secrets

Le plus jeune marchait à petit pas, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures plus qu'intéressantes. Yoochun voulut le héler mais le plus jeune fit soudain demi-tour et courut dans une autre direction. Intrigué par ce comportement, le jeune homme décida de suivre son cadet. Celui-ci monta précipitamment les marches conduisant au toit. Il claque la porte et s'assit sur le rebord de sécurité. Il entoura ses genoux de ses mains et y enfouis la tête, de grosses larmes commencèrent à couler. Il pouvait se laissait aller, personne ne venait jamais ici. A peine eut-il pensé cela que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas poussée Yoochun qui sentit son cœur faire un bond en voyant le regard apeuré et le visage défait du plus jeune. Sans un mot et sous le regard étonné de Junsu, il s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras autour des épaules de son cadet. Celui-ci ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et pleura sans retenue. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha du corps de son ainé pour finir pratiquement dans ses bras. Loin, de s'en offusquer, Yoochun l'attira même contre lui et le berça doucement en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Petit à petit, les pleurs s'espacèrent et Junsu se décolla de Micky, les joues rouges. Pour briser le silence qui c'était installé, le plus âgé posa une simple question :

-« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Seul un reniflement lui répondit, c'était pas gagné …

-« Tu ne veux rien me dire ? » insista-t-il un peu

Une voix, brisée par les pleurs précédent, pris la parole :

-« A quoi bon ? Tu ne changeras rien… »

-« ça, t'en sais strictement rein et même si c'est le cas tu peux toujours un parler, ça te soulagerai sans doute. Tu ne crois pas, Junsu ? » répliqua-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Le susnommé sursauta :

-« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

-« Je sais tout moi ! »

Face au regard interrogateur et un peu naïf qui lui faisait face, il cru bon d'ajouter, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

-« En réalité c'est Changmin qui me l'a dit. »

Yoochun repris son sérieux :

-« Tu sais, je ne suis sans doute pas la meilleure personne à qui parler mais je veux bien essayer de t'aider. »

Junsu hésita encore un moment mais la confiance qu'il percevait dans la voix de l'autre, il décida de tout dire :

-« Depuis hier, tes fans m'en veulent. Elles n'arrêtent pas de me harceler pour que j'aille m'excuser de t'avoir giflé. Quand je refuse elles m'insultent ou parfois même me frappe »

Comme pour souligner ses dires, il passa ses doigt sur sa joue, ornée d'un jolie bleu, tirant sue le violet. Yoochun suivit du regard ce mouvement et passe même son pouce sur la blessure provoquant un frémissement chez Junsu. Faisant mine de ne rien remarquer, Yoochun pris la parole :

-« J'ai bien une idée pour arranger ça mais pour ça, il me faut un peu de temps et surtout ta confiance. Tu crois que tu peux me l'accorder ? »

Le cadet hocha la tête et le plus âgé sourit devant la candeur ancré dans ces yeux. Affectueusement, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors que la sonnerie retentit. Yoochun se leva et tendit la main au plus :

-« Viens, on a cours. «

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, Junsu saisit la main tendit et ils quittèrent le toit mains dans la main.

Pendant, ce temps, Jaejoong s'acharnait à tenir en place Changmin et Yunho. En effet, le maknae avait surpris Yoochun en train de suivre Junsu et avait accouru pour annoncer cela au ses « Hyung ». Intrigué, il aurait voulut aller les espionner un peu mais c'était sans compter sur la dissuasion de faisait preuve l'ainé. Pour lui, hors de question de briser leur tranquillité. L'intimité, vous connaissez ? Pour essayer de dévier la conversation, il parla au plus jeune du menu de la cantine. Pari réussis, Changmin semblait avoir tout oublié. Yunho souriait, faire tourner en bourrique Jaejoong était vraiment… Excellent. La sonnerie le tira de ses pensées et tous trois se dirigèrent vers leurs salles respectives.

La journée traina en longueur pour les nombreux élèves attiraient par le soleil qui appelait dehors mais en particulier pour Yoochun, pressé de mettre son plan à exécution. Lorsque le signal de la fin de la journée retentit, il bondit de sa place et sans fermer son sac sortit en trombe. Il se précipita vers ses amis, dit trois mots, sourire aux lèvres. A leur réponse affirmative, il sauta de joie et s'en alla chez lui.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme se précipita à la recherche de Junsu. Il ne manquait plus lui pour que tout soit réussi. Renseigné par Changmin, il se posta prés de la porte de la classe de ses cadets. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et libera une foule d'élèves. Malgré le monde, Yoochun ne passait pas inaperçu mais les premières années étaient bien trop timide pour s'approcher et lui adresser la parole ce qui l'arrangeait au plus au point. De loin, il aperçu Changmin et le salua d'un signe de main et un petit clin d'œil.

Lorsque le flot cessa, il constata avec surprise que Junsu n'était toujours pas sortit. Intrigué, il entrouvrit la porte refermée par la dernière élève et vit son cadet en grande discussion avec deux filles. Il voulut s'éclipsait mais son nom glissait dans la conversation lui fit dressé l'oreille. Il décida donc de jouer au espion, Changmin n'était pas le seul à aimer jouer aux agents secrets.

_ « Tu sais Yoochun-Oppa doit vraiment regretter de t'avoir pris au hasard. Il aurai mieux fait de prendre quelqu'un d'autre. »

-« Ouais, surtout que niveau repartie t'es pas une flèche. »

A ces mots, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à ricaner. Une d'elle le poussa violement et tomba près du coin d'une table. Yoochun voulut intervenir mais il se stoppa en entendant les mots d'une

-« Et si t'espère avoir avec une chance, laisse tombé, Oppa ne te regardera jamais… contrairement à nous. »

A ces mots, Xiah fronça les sourcils et répliqua assez vertement :

-« Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance mais s'il était fâché la dernière fois c'est bien à cause d'une de vous, non ? Et lorsqu'il a recommençait à sourire c'est à l'annonce de ce pari, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez aucune leçon à me donner et en plus je vous parie qu'il n'en a rien à faire de vous ! »

A ces mots, la plus petite des deux filles se mit à pleurer tandis que l'autre essayer de la consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout en jetant des regards furieux en direction du jeune homme. Celui-ci, se sentit gêné, il s'était énervé mais ne voulait quant même pas faire de la peine à qui que se soit.

C'est à ce moment que Yoochun se décida à intervenir. Il ouvrit en fracas la porte. Aussitôt une des filles eu une idée des plus ingénieuses (selon elles).

-« Oppa, Junsu est méchant, il a frappé mon amie. C'est pour ça qu'elle pleure.» dit-elle en prenant une voix géniarde tandis que l'autre fille s'essuyait les joues.

En entendant ça, le regard de plus âgé se durcit, il se tourna vers son cadet et fixa ses yeux dans les siens.

-« C'est vrai ? »

Fasciné et intimidé par le profond regard de son ainé, Junsu ne put que secouer la tête de gauche à droite, effrayé que la seule personne qui le soutient puisse ne pas le croire.

A suivre…

Tadaa ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? ^^ J'ai le droit a une petite reviews *o* ? S'il vous plait ! *o*


	5. Mon ange'

Me revoila ^^ j'ai eu un petit problème avec internet (qui m'a coupé pendant mon episode de Protect the boss T.T, dure la vie xD), c'est pour ça que le délai est un peu long u.u. Bon, ben bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 4 : ''Mon ange ''

Yoochun brisa leur jeu de regard et sourit :

-« Je te crois, va ! » dit-il en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Junsu, baissa les yeux, les joues en feu. Faisant mine de ne rien remarquer, le plus âgé se tourna vers les deux filles, légèrement plus énervé.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous reprochez à Junsu au juste ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix devenu nettement plus froide. A ces mots, la plus grande des filles ne put que balbutier :

-« Mais…pourquoi…tu…je…enfin… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je veux dire…que…en fait… » La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à faire une phrase lorsqu'elle sentait le regard de son ainé sur elle. Voyant son amie en difficulté, l'autre jeune fille, muette depuis le début tenta d'expliquer la situation.

-« Ce que Eunhee veut dire c'est que nous faisions tout pour avoir ton attention alors que Junsu ne fait rien et pourtant tu lui parle tout le temps. Lui, au moins tu le regarde. »

Son amie, ayant replis de l'aplomb, répliqua :

-« Au fait, pourquoi crois-tu Junsu au lieu de nous ? Qu'a-t-il de si spécial pour que tu sois si différent avec lui ? On l'a bien vu tu sais, ton regard change lorsque tu le voies.»

Yoochun, leva un sourcil, étonné (et un peu gêné mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde) :

-« Peut-être parce que contrairement à vous, il ne recherche pas absolument ma compagnie, il ne m'encense pas à chacun de mes pas, il ne change pas de comportement lorsqu'il est avec moi et aussi peut-être parce que je suis là depuis le tout début… » répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

Face à ce discours, les deux jeunes filles baissèrent la tête, se sentant coupable.

Sans un mot, Micky pris son cadet par la main et le tira hors de la pièce.

Ils sortirent sous un soleil devenu éclatant. Au loin il vit ses amis. Tenant toujours Junsu par la main, il se dirigea vers eux, sourire au lévres :

-« Tu viens ? »

Le plus jeune rougit et hocha la tête, peu rassuré, qu'est-ce que Yoochun avait encore inventé ?

Deux minutes plus tard, il se retrouva face à face avec un Changmin tout sourire. Après une rapide présentation, Xiah se sentit tout à fait à l'aise et discutait avec eux comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années.

Lorsque la sonnerie mit fin à leur discussion, Changmin attrapa le bras de son camarade :

-« Tu viens, faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut avoir une place dans les vestiaires. Lorsqu'on a sport c'est toujours dur de trouver un endroit pour se changer. »

Junsu hocha la tête et lâcha la main de Yoochun qu'il tenait encore, pour continuait de discutait avec son désormais ami. Ils partirent sous le regard de Yoochun qui les suivait des yeux.

Lorsque les plus jeunes furent partis, les trois autres se dirigèrent vers les bâtiments. Soudain, Micky s'arrêta, un peu énervé :

-« Vous avez fini de me regarder comme ? »

Ses deux aînés sourirent, légèrement moqueurs :

-« Dis-moi, Jae, est-ce mon imagination ou Chun à l'air de bien l'aimer, ce Junsu ? »

-« Effectivement, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est même entiché de lui… »

A ces mots le plus jeune des trois fronça les sourcils :

-« Mais c'est quoi ce délire que vous me chantaient tous les deux »

Ils se regardèrent et protestèrent avec un air innocent qui ne convient pas du tout leur cadet. Celui-ci soupira et s'en alla avant d'être en retard suivit par ses aînés qui l'embêtèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue que Junsu lui plaisait. Lorsqu'il vit la porte de sa salle, il s'y engouffra s'en demander son reste, sans rien avoir avoué même s'il savait que son silence était une réponse. Les deux plus âges se consultèrent du regard, hilares, et se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours.

Epuisé, Changmin s'assit par terre avec énormément de grâce, c'est-a-dire aucune. Il fit signe à Junsu de le rejoindre et ils reprirent leur conversation de tout à l'heure beaucoup plus passionnante que le cours de sport qui se déroulait actuellement. Petit à petit, ils se découvraient des points communs qu'ils n'auraient pas soupçonné. Max voulut dirigeait la conversation sur Yoochun, il avait bien vu qu'il ne laissait pas son camarade insensible mais le professeur leur ordonna de « se bouger un peu au lieu de papoter pour ne rien dire. »

La journée finie, Junsu rentra chez lui, sourire aux lèvres. A cause Yoochun, il avait eu de sacré problèmes mais il avait également trouvé des amis. Il accéléra le pas, pressé de raconter ce qui c'était passé à Junho, son frère jumeaux.

Juste après le diner, Xiah était dans sa chambre, cogitant dur des exercices de math refusant de se résoudre. Il fut interrompu par le vibrement de son portable, le prévenant d'un nouveau message. Etonné, il put lire :

« De : 06********

A : Junsu

Dis, tu peux me rejoindre au lycée ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Je serai à côté de la salle des premières années ^^ de Yoochun (dsl, j'ai plus de batterie alors je me sers du portable de mon frère ^^ ') »

Après avoir lu ce message, Junsu pris sa veste, enfila rapidement ses chaussures et après un rapide « je reviens, j'ai oublié quelque chose» il s'enfonça dans la nuit noire. Le cœur battant, il marchait d'un pas vif, loin d'être rassuré. Sortir de nuit l'effrayait et si ce n'était pas Yoochun qui lui avait demandé, il n'aurait pas bougé de chez lui.

Arrivé au lycée, il poussa la porte, provoquant un bruit qui lui sembla assourdissant. Il fit un pas :

-« Hyung ?... » appela-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Seul le silence lui répondit. Une boule se forma au creux de son ventre mais il s'efforça de ne pas en tenir compte. Il fit encore un pas et se retourna en sursaut ! La porte s'était fermée !

D'une voix paniquée, il demanda qui était là, essayant de ce dire que ce n'était qu'une blague de mauvais gout. Des ricanements, seuls, lui répondirent. Junsu frissonna de peur. Il était seul, dans le noir.

De l'autre côté de la porte, trois jeunes hommes discutaient ou plutôt se disputaient. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider. Qui entrerait dans la pièce, prendre le portable de leur prisonnier, et appelé Yoochun ? Finalement, ils tirèrent au sort.

Yoochun était confortablement installé sur son lit, écouteurs fixés dans les oreilles, les yeux fermés et des doigts marquant la mesure. Seul dans sa chambre, il chantonnait un air connu. La sonnerie si spéciale de son téléphone le tira de sa tranquillité. Surpris, il regarda le nom de son correspondant, affiché, et leva un sourcil, interrogateur et un peu inquiet. Pourquoi Junsu l'appelai-t-il à une heure aussi tardive. Il décrocha, enlevant un écouteur de son oreille, sans couper la musique :

-« Allo, Junsu ? »

A son plus grand étonnement, ce fut une voix grave qui lui répondit :

-« Pas tout à fait, non… »

Aussitôt, Yoochun fronça les sourcils, coupa la musique et s'assit sur le lit. Il demanda d'une vois devenu tranchante :

-« Où est Junsu ? »

Un rire, puis une voix différente de la première :

-« On va dire que…hum… il est occupé pour l'instant. »

-« Ah…bon … et il fait quoi ? »

-« Hum… on va dire qu'il t'attends pour le sortir d'une position… hum… délicate. »

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

-« Disons que nous avons quelques petites choses à régler toi et moi, si tu viens au lycée sans rien dire à personne et que tu nous écoute, Junsu pourra renter sans problème. »

Le regard de Yoochun s'assombrit.

-« Rendez-vous devant la salle des premières année. » ajouta son interlocuteur.

-« Je veux d'abord parler à Junsu. »

Il entendit trois voix discuter entre elles puis la réponse vint :

-« Ok, pas longtemps. »

Il entendu ensuite une porte s'ouvrit et une voix rude dire à Xiah de se tenir tranquille et lui tendit le portable.

Junsu pris l'objet tendu d'une main tremblante. Yoochun, devinant que l'appareil avait changé de correspondant essaya :

-« Junsu… ? »

A la simple mention de son prénom, le plus jeune fondit en larmes, sous l'affolement complet du plus âgé :

-« Eh, 'Su, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ils t'ont fais quelque chose ? »

-« Hyung… » Il renifla et essaya de contenir ses larmes.

-« C'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive. »

-« N…non, c'est un piège, ne viens pas »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai dit »

A travers le combiné, Micky avait entendu son cadet se remettre à pleurer, son cœur se serra et il parla un peu trop vite :

-« Calme toi mon ange, je suis en chemin, tiens le coup encore un petit moment. »

Mais le plus jeune n'écoutait déjà plus, il s'était figé, avait-il bien compris ce que son aîné venait de dire ?

Alors ? J'ai essayé de faire un petit peu plus long ^^ Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous connaissez le chemin pour mettre votre petite review, n'est-ce pas ? *o*


	6. Break

Je suis désolée de ce retard mais j'ai un bug internet monstrueux T.T Je peux même pas voir la suite de « Protect the boss » *fin du racontage-de-ma-vie-dont-tout-le-monde-s'en-fout* Donc, bon, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira =) Vous allez me détester mais j'ai les vacances et ensuite je pars en Angleterre, donc yaura encore un trou =S Promis, j'essayerai de finir la publication de cette fic pendant les vac *malgré ma tonne de devoirs T.T*

Bref, place à la lecture ^^

Rapidement, Yoochun avait enfilé chaussures et manteau et sans même fermer la porte à clef, il sortit à son tour dans la nuit encore fraîche. Il marchait d'un pas pressé, inquiet pour son cadet. Il tournait et retournait en boucle la conversation qu'il avait eue avec celui-ci plus tôt, essayant de mettre un nom sur les voix entendus. Malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, pourquoi avait-il lâché ces mots ? Il rangea cette question au fin fond de son esprit, la chose la plus importante maintenant était Junsu, le reste il verrait ensuite.

Fort de cette pensée, il accéléra à nouveau le pas pour finir par courir vers le lycée. Il se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Là, il se retrouva face à face avec les personnes du téléphone. Son visage se durcit.

-« Me voici, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez. » dit-il d'un ton calme en apparence.

-« Nous ? Rien du tout… »

-« Bon… dans ce cas, libérez Junsu. »

-« Pour cela, tu dois te nous laisser faire. »

Sans dire autre chose, le garçon qui semblait être le chef de la bande, donna un violent coup de poing au jeune en face de lui. Micky chancela et s'apprêta à répliquer. Un autre garçon le stoppa :

-« Quoique tu fasses, sache que nous feront subir la même chose à ton ami. »

A ces mots, Yoochun arrêta tout mouvement et il ne put que grogner :

-« Espèce de… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, il était bien trop occupé à essayer d'éviter les coups qui pleuvaient autour de lui. Il commençait à faiblir et un choc dans sa jambe le fit tomber. Il voulait riposter mais, dans ces cas, il pensait à Junsu et aussitôt ses protestations mouraient dans sa gorge. Il se demanda vaguement comment il allait s'en sortir sans blesser son cadet.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre. Tout combat cessa, et Yoochun entrevit un espoir. Un bruit de clé accompagna un sifflement joyeux.

-« Merde, c'est le gardien, on se casse. »

Les trois garçons prirent la fuite laissant le jeune homme, blessé, dans sa triste position. Il releva la tête avec difficulté et … croisa le regard de Jaejoong.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là vous ? » dit-il surpris à l'adresse de ses amis.

-« Cache ta joie surtout » fit Yunho taquin.

-« Où est Junsu ? » demanda Changmin

-« La dedans ! »

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas boiter, Yoochun ouvrit en grand la porte de la salle où était enfermé le jeune homme. Celui-ci se précipita vers son ainé et referma ses bras autour de son torse. Surpris, Micky ne pu faire un geste et se retrouva à enlacer le corps tremblant de peur de son cadet.

Lorsqu'il se fut un peu calmé, le plus âgé défit leur étreinte et regarda son ami doit dans les yeux, sourit et dit :

-« Ca va mieux ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ? »

Junsu secoua la tête et mine de rien se recolla à son ainé. Yunho, Jaejoong et Changmin, n'ayant rien dit depuis le début de regardèrent, inquiets du comportement de leur cadet. Yoochun, lui, continua son interrogatoire d'une voix douce :

-« S'ils ne t'ont rien fait, pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Un silence, seul, lui répondit. Le jeune homme referma à nouveau ses bras autour du corps du plus jeune et le berça doucement. Au bout d'un petit moment, il répéta sa question. Une petite voix lui répondit :

-« Vous allez vous moquer de moi… »

Yoochun haussa les épaules, légèrement énervé :

-« Mais non…Tu crois vraiment que c'est notre genre ? Même si on a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, j'aurai au moins pensé que tu avais une meilleure opinion de nous.»

Sous la voix dure qu'avait prise son hyung, il frissonna d'anxiété. Jaejoong essaya de nuancer les mots du jeune homme :

-« Ce que 'Chun veut dire c'est qu'il faut que tu nous fasses confiance, on ne va pas se rire de toi, si ca va pas, peu importe la raison, tu peux nous le dire. »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et Xiah pris la parole, hésitant :

-« J'ai… peur du noir. »

-« Et ?... »

Yoochun avait répondu au tac au tac, il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

-« Vous ne trouvez pas ça ridicule ? »

Yunho, du même avis que Micky, fit :

-« Chacun a peur de quelque chose, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais en avoir honte. »

Changmin et Jaejoong l'approuvèrent en hochant la tête.

Un silence gênant se fit, troublé par Yoochun qui s'exclama :

-« Je sais ! Demain, c'est férié, pourquoi vous ne viendrait pas dormir chez moi ce soir ? »

Ses amis approuvèrent avec joie, après toutes ces péripéties, se retrouver pour décompresser leur ferez du bien.

Micky sourit, et guida ses amis vers chez lui, même s'il savait que le chemin était connu de tous… sauf de Junsu naturellement. Mine de rien, il avait emprisonné la main de celui-ci dans la sienne, plus rassuré de l'avoir à ses côtés après une crise de larmes pareil. La main chaude de son ainé dans la sienne réconforta Xiah qui esquissa même un timide sourire, pas encore remis de ses émotions.

Yoochun habitait seul. Ses parents étaient de riches directeurs d'une entreprise dont le nom était tellement bien enfoui dans la mémoire du jeune homme qu'il refusait de sortir. Le jour où ils avaient décidaient de divorcer, ils avaient choisis de laisser un peu de liberté à leur fils unique. Officiellement tout du moins car ledit fils soupçonner plutôt une manigance pour le tenir éloigner de leurs affaires. Peu importe, il préférait être seul que mal accompagné.

Il introduit la clef dans la serrure de son appartement et invita ses amis à entrer. Il fit un rapide tour d'horizon afin de permettre à Junsu de se familiariser avec les alentours et décida de passer à table. Enfin, le ventre du plus jeune le décida tout seul sous les éclats de rire des ses amis pourtant habitué à ce genre de bruits.

Yoochun se dirigea vers la cuisine avant d'être interrompu par le plus âgé :

-« Laisse, je vais le faire, ça vaut mieux. »

Le jeune homme fit une moue pour montrer son mécontentement mais c'était plus par jeu que par déception. En effet, tout le monde savait que Jaejoong cuisinait mieux que personne et que Yoochun peinait à faire cuir du riz. Etonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore mort de faim. Après un repas coupé de d'éclats de rires et de blagues en tous genres. Le propriétaire des lieux s'apprêta à installer les sacs de couchage pour la nuit lorsqu'un problème surgit :

-« Heu…les gars ? Je crois qu'il y a un petit bug… » dit-il hésitant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » demanda Yunho mi-figue mi-raisin.

-« Ben j'ai plus qu'un sac de couchage à un place… »

-« Et on fait comment pour dormir ? On annule tout ? » fit Junsu, légèrement paniqué.

-« Non, c'est bon, il y a le canapé à deux places et j'ai encore un vieux matelas gonflable dans le coin… Ca devrait aller mais il faut que deux personnes se dévouent pour dormir ensemble… »

Pendant qu'il parlait une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Une idée non pas diabolique mais disons… stratégique.

-« Je sais, Yunho et Jaejoong vont dormir sur le canapé et… »

Il fut aussitôt coupé par le plus âgé :

-« Pourquoi ? »

Yunho grogna :

-« En quoi ça peut bien te déranger ? »

-« Heu… disons que…je bouge beaucoup et je ne voudrais pas te réveiller. »

-« C'est faux et tu le sais très bien ! »

Yunho croisa les bras, sourcils froncés. Il voulait savoir ce que lui cachait son meilleur ami. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, son aîné agissait bizarrement par moment.

Yoochun, lui, s'amusait beaucoup. Son plan marchait et même au-delà de ses espérances. Seconde partie de l'opération : faire en sorte qu'à la fin du week-end, ces deux-là sortent ensemble. S'ils pensaient que leurs regards plutôt révélateurs passaient inaperçu, ils se trompaient lourdement, ils étaient loin d'être discrets.

Pendant que les plus âgés se défiaient du regard et que Yoochun cogitait, Changmin et Junsu s'éclipsèrent sans bruit. Pas qu'ils étaient fatigués, hein, mais la journée avait était riche en émotion et voir un énième plan foireux et un combat de mot ne les tentaient guère. Changmin s'affala sur le matelas pneumatique (gonflé juste avant le repas) tandis que Junsu s'allongea dans le sac de couchage, bien au chaud et s'endormit rapidement bientôt suivit par le plus jeune.

Lorsque Yoochun sortit de ses pensées, il constata l'absence des plus jeunes mais ne dit mot, tout cela était parfait…

-« Bon, les gars, je sais pas vous mais moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. » dit-il, un peu sarcastique.

Il sortit des oreillers et une couverture épaisse, posa le tout sur le canapé et alla s'allongeait sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux mais ne sombra pas dans le sommeil pour autant. Il voulait savoir comment aller réagir Yunho et Jaejoong. La suite promettait d'être passionnante.

Dans la pièce à côté, Yunho regardait son aîné faire les cent pas d'un œil plutôt vexé et furieux. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'il lui en veule au point d'être horrifié de dormir ensemble ? C'est pas comme s'il lui demandait de sortir avec lui ! Il grogna et sans se préoccuper de son ami, fit le « lit », s'allongea en lui tournant le dos. Il lâcha d'une voix dure :

-« Quand t'aura fini d'user le sol en faisant les cent pas, t'éteindra la lumière. T'as peut-être pas envie de dormir mais moi je suis crevé ! Bonne nuit ! »

Jae sursauta, surpris pas le ton rude de son cadet, il soupira. Il savait bien qu'il l'avait vexé mais comment pourrait-il dormir avec lui à ses côtés ? Déjà qu'en temps normal de drôles d'idées pas très catholique le prenait lorsqu'il pensait à lui alors là… c'était l'étape à ne pas franchir… Seulement, comment l'expliquer à ses amis ? Il soupira à nouveau, éteignis tout de même et bon gré mal gré se glissa à côté de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

Dans son lit, Yoochun râla intérieurement, il n'entendait rien ! Il lui manquait les images mais il ne pouvait se lever pour entrebâiller la porte sans réveiller Junsu qui s'était, on ne sait pourquoi, glissait devant la porte lors de son sommeil. Il changea d'occupation et, de loin, admira le visage paisible de son cadet. Avec cette expression, il ressemblait plus à un enfant innocent qu'à un adolescent. Dans son sommeil, Junsu sourit et bougea un peu la tête. Yoochun se fit la promesse alors la promesse que le prochain qui lui chercherai à lui faire du mal il le réduira en bouillie ! Fort de ses pensées, il se rendormit en espérant une nuit paisible… Espoir malheureusement déçu.

Voilà ! =) Vous en avez pensé quoi ? =) Une petite reviews, please *o* J'en ai besoin pour vivre… *ok-je-sors* xD


	7. Le début de la fin

Chapitre 6 : Le début de la fin

**Me revoilà ! Bon, je parie que vous allez me haïr à la fin du chapitre mais tant pis, retenez juste que si je meurs vous aurez pas la suite x^D Le titre veut dire que c'est (malheureusement la fin T.T) bientôt la fin. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui poste des reviews, il y en a que j'ai remercié en PM mais je sais plus lesquels ^^ '**

**Bref, je dédie ce chapitre à ma meilleure amie, Misaki-chan, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'ennuie pendant que je suis en cours. Par contre, vu qu'elle me pique mes Oppa, Nayu-shii a interdiction de lire la suite (même si je sais qu'elle le fera quant même x^D) Je précise, je blague (nan parce que je tiens un peu a la vie quant même xD)**

**Encore un mot et je me tais, j'ai pas corriger, désolée, promis, je le fais dès que possible.**

Pendant ce temps, Jaejoong avait enfin trouvé le sommeil pas pour longtemps malheureusement. Il fut réveillé quatre heures plus tard par un cauchemar. Il se réveilla en sursaut, la grimace de dégout de ses amis imprimé dans sa rétine. Il porta sa main à son cœur dans l'espoir de le calmer. Il se rallongea et tourna plusieurs fois pour trouver le sommeil. En vain. La seule chose qu'il gagna se fut une voix grognant :

-« Tu peux pas te calmer, non ? Je veux dormir moi ! »

-« Je t'avais dit que je bougeais beaucoup, non ? » ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer Jaejoong.

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi sec mais son cauchemar le hantait de trop. YunHo froça les sourcils.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-« Rien ! »

-« Bien sur ! T'es pas obligé de m'expliquer pourquoi mais je pensais au moins que tu me faisais assez confiance pour me dire lorsque tu vas mal ! »

Furieux, il tourna le dos à son aîné et ne dit plus rien. Celui-ci le regarda, les yeux ronds. S'il avait réussis à énervé son cadet c'est qu'il était allé trop loin. Yunho s'énervait rarement contre lui. Il soupira, se disputer avec son meilleur ami ne faisait pas partis de ses projets.

-« Excuse-moi. » murmura-t-il, légèrement.

-« Je te pardonne à la condition que tu me dise ce qui te tracasse depuis quelques temps. » lui répondit-il sur le même ton, sans bouger.

Le plus âgé baissa la tête :

-« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te le dire. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

Jaejoong réfléchis un moment avant de répondre :

-« Parce que je tiens trop à toi pour que tu me fuis. »

Il se raidit en entendant ses derniers mots, il s'était grillé tout seul. Il croisa les doigts pour que rien ne paraisse suspect aux yeux de Yunho. Raté !

Junsu se réveilla en sursaut, il avait cru entendre quelqu'un crier. Il tendit l'oreille mais plus aucun son ne lui parvint. Il n'était cependant pas très rassuré. Il était plongé dans le noir, sans aucune, ne serait-ce petite, lumière pour le rassurer. Il détestait réellement ça, se sentir happer par les ombre environnantes. Il les voyait grimaçaient et se moquaient de lui, de sa peur et de son impuissance. L'obscurité absorbe tout, même les appels au secours. Il commença à paniquer mais dans un éclair de lucidité, il chercha son portable de la main, craintivement, ayant peur de toucher un objet insolite. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent un peu lorsque ses doigts touchèrent l'objet voulu. Doucement, il s'approcha du seul endroit où il se sentirait rassuré… le lit de Yoochun. Lorsqu'il fut assez près de son hyung, il le dévisagea toujours grâce à la lumière de son portable. Ses yeux retraçant le trajet entre la mèche de cheveux noir comme la nuit à ses lèvres pulpeuse, appelant au baiser. Sans réellement en prendre conscience Junsu se rapprocha lentement mais surement de ces morceaux de chair qui lui faisait tellement envie. Malgré une sirène d'alarme retentissant au coin de sa conscience, il ne l'écouta pas et parvint à effleurer l'objet de sa convoitise… avant que Yoochun ne se réveille en sursaut ! Le plus jeune recula rapidement, remerciant pour la première fois l'obscurité qui cachait ses joues rouges.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe 'Su ? »

-« Heu… ben… je… en fait… je… il fait noir » parvint –il à murmurer piteusement.

Un petit silence passa avant que Yoochun ne réagisse :

-« Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! »

Il bailla assez bruyamment pour tenter de s'éclaircir les pensées. Junsu, lui bien trop gêné pour dire quoique ce soit, se contentait de jouer avec ses doigts. L'ainé soupira mais se décala pour laisser un peu de place à son cadet. Celui-ci se glissa en deux trois mouvements sous la couette et se colla à son ami. Ali qui le repoussa un peu, ne voulant pas l'avoir aussi près. Xiah, blessé par ce rejet ne dit pourtant rien mais se retourna en essayant de se calmer afin de dormir. Seulement étant dans un lit à une place, la distance instaurée était vraiment minime. Un silence embarrassant s'installa. Junsu avait des questions plein la tête mais n'osait les poser. Finalement, il se lança :

-« Hyung… ? »

A près un soupir et un bâillement des plus élégants, le susnommé répondit :

-« Quoi ? »

Junsu s'enfonça un peu dans l'oreiller en entendant la voix lasse de son ami mais il tint bon et demanda :

-« Dis… est-ce que… tu m'aime bien ? »

Yoochun sursauta à cette question :

-« Ben oui pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que sans ce pari, on ne se serai jamais parler ! Pourquoi avoir pris autant de risque tout a l'heure ? Et pourquoi m'avoir… dit ça ? Es-tu sincère ou te moques-tu de moi ? » acheva-t-il avec difficulté.

Il voulait savoir mais en même temps, il avait peur des réponses. Depuis son entrée au lycée, il observer son aîné de loin, l'admirant au début puis un autre sentiment s'y était mêlé. Le comportement du plus âgé le faisait souffrir et espérer.

Yoochun, de son côté, ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre au plus jeune, il se voyait mal dire que CES mots lui avaient échappés et qu'il l'appréciât peut-être un peu trop. Il s'avoua pour la première fois qu'il avait toujours recherchée la compagnie du cadet. Il aimait le taquinait allant parfois trop loin mais depuis quelque temps, c'était différent. Il n'appréciait plus la compagnie de Junsu il en avait BESOIN. Un besoin vital. Il soupira et se tourna un peu pour allumer la lampe de chevet.

La lumière éclaira faiblement la pièce et lui permit de plonger dans les yeux de Junsu, emplis de larmes que ne coulaient pas. Yoochun soupira à nouveau et dit :

-« Tu sais, ce pari, je ne sais pas qui me l'a lancé… »

-« Les types de ce soir, je les entendu en parler » le coupa Junsu

-« Aurais dû m'en douter. » marmonna-t-il. Il continua

-« Bref, je disais donc que pour gagner ce pari, je n'ai pas pris le premier venu comme tu semble le croire. Je voulais que ce soit toi ! Je te voyais m'observer alors je voulais te perler mais je en savais pas comment t'aborder donc, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. »

Ses derniers mots, dit faiblement, fit sourire le plus jeune. Il se colla à son aîné, le sourire aux lèvres, et sur le point de s'endormir il murmura :

-« Je t'aime. »

**Alors ? Ca vous a plut ? Une petite reviews sinon je mets pas la suite u.u Chantage ? Mais naaaaan… ok, un peu, j'avoue ^^ Oublier pas que j'en ai besoin pour vivre (de reviews, hein, pas de chantage u.u) Je crois que je vais arrêter là xD.**


	8. Tout se dévoila petit à petit

**Voila la suite =) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)**

Chapitre 7 : Tout se dévoile petit à petit

A ses mots, Yoochun sursauta et regarda son cadet qui s'était profondément endormi, un leger sourire aux levres. Réellement étonné, le plus âgé ne savait pas quoi faire. Il sourit à son tour et se pencha doucement pour embrasser Junsu. Il murmura un petit :

-"Tu pourrai attendre ma réponse avant de t'endormir"

Il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea, le plus jeune logé dans ses bras.

Dans l'autre piece, Yunho s'efforçait de faire parler Jaejoong :

-"Comment ça, tu tiens trop à moi ?"

-"Ben, heu... oui t'es mon meilleur ami."

-"Oui ça je sais...enfin, j'espère mais ta phrase semblait dire autre chose..."

-"Non !"

Intérieurement, le plus âgé paniquait et s'insultait mentalement. Que lui avait-il pris pour balancer ça ?! Il soupira, de toute manière, il ne pouvait plus rien changer. Yunho continua :

-"Tu mens, tu as répondu trop vite !"

-" Rhooo ! T'as pas fini avec ta psychologie à deux balles ?! Je peux dormir ?!"

-"Si tu veux mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire !"

Il tourna le dos à son ainé, tirant la couverture vers lui. Jaejoong soupira. Là, il en était sûr; son ami lui en voulait mais comment lui dire ce qui le tenait à cœur ?! Il s'endormit difficilement.

Le lendemain, vers neuf heure, Changmin bougea un peu avant de se réveiller. Encore un peu endormi, il s'étira et regarda autour de lui. Il ouvrit grand le yeux en voyant ses amis, dormant enlaçait dans le même lit. Il haussa les épaules se demandant tout de même ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer leur attirance mutuelle mais de là à dormir ainsi...

Sans faire de bruit, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fit chauffer du lait et chercha un instant les céréales avant qu'une main ne lui tendes le paquet. Il leva les yeux et crois la regard fatigué de Jaejoong. Le plus jeune le remercia d'un sourire et rempli son bol de la nourriture cherchée.

-"Bien dormi ?"

-"Mouais..."

-"Pas convaincant" comment le plus jeune en continuant de manger, troublant le silence qui s'était installé.

-"Tu t'es disputé avec Yunho ?"

Jaejoong sursauta et lança un regard étonné à son ami.

-"Comment tu le sais ?"

-"D'habitude, lorsque vous dormez, vous n'etes jamais dos à dos. De plus, vous vous levez toujours en même temps."

Hero baissa la tête, son cadet était bien trop perspicace à son goût.

-"Tu veux en parler ?"

-"Non, c'est bon, je vais m'arranger avec lui " répondit-il avec un sourire triste.

-"Comme tu veux !"

Et il retourna à son petit déjeuner sans autre forme de procès. Le porte, entrebâillée, s'ouvrit sur un Yunho encore endormi. Il s'assit à côté de Changmin sous le regard peiné et interrogateur de Jaejoong.

Le leader baillât bruyamment et sembla émerger un peu. son regard se dirigea vers ses amis et il lança d'une voix pâteuse :

-"'jour"

Un bonjour sonore et un salut timide lui répondit. Le silence se réinstalla, juste entrecoupé par le maknae qui mangeait, imperturbable.

-"Dis Hyung, tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qui ne vas pas ?" se décida à parler le plus jeune n'en pouvant plus de se silence de plomb.

L'interpellé ne pu répondre, il se fit devancer par Yunho :

-"Min', laisse, il ne répond jamais à ce genre de question ! On est pas assez bien pour lui !"

Le plus âgé baissa la tête peiné mais répliqua en haussant le ton :

-"T'exagère ! Quand est-je dit ou sous entendu ça ! J'ai bien le droit d'avoir des secrets sans que tu sois forcément au courant !"

-" Oui, mais là, ça ne vas pas et je veux savoir pourquoi !"

-"Ce qui ne vas pas c'est justement que..."

Il fut coupe par un Changmin furieux :

-"STOP ! Je peux avoir une explication ? Que j'ai au moins une raison valable d'avoir interrompu mon ptit déj' !"

Yunho lui résuma la situation en quelques mots et le plus jeune éclata de rire sous le regard plus qu'étonné des plus âgés.

Lorsqu'il se calma un peu, il répliqua :

-"Tu sais, Jae' tout peux tout lui dire, il dira oui !"

L'air d'incompréhension visible sur le visage de ses amis lui fit rire encore un peu avant de rajouter :

-"Vous croyiez sincèrement que vos regards sont discrets ?! Tout le monde les a bien vu ! Enfin Yoochun et Junsu, je ne sais pas, ils font pareils de leur côté. Je suis pas aidé avec vous, moi !"

Un silence se réinstalla, de nouveau brisé par Changmin :

-"Bon, moi je vais voir si 'Su et 'Chun sont réveillés."

Et il s'en alla, son bol à la main et planta Jaejoong et Yunho, bien embarrassés d'être ainsi découvert.

A suivre...

**Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? =^) C'est peut-être un peu court mais bon u.u Je voulais coupé là (oui, sadique, je sais et je m'assume *sors*)**


	9. Tenir la chandelle !

Chapitre 8 : Tenir la chandelle !

ChangMin claqua la porte de la cuisine et soupira. C'était lui le plus jeune mais il avait plus l'impression d'être le grand frère dans tout ce bazar ! Bon, il allait voir les deux endormis. Cette décision prise, il se dirigea vers la chambre tout en mangeant son bol de céréales. Il esperait vraiment que ses amis ait fini de discuter lorsqu'il aurait fini parce qu'il aurait encore faim après cet encas. Il soupira à nouveau et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ainé.

Dans la cuisine, personne n'avait brisé le silence. YunHo s'était adossé à la porte tandis que JaeJoong était assis à sa place. Ils se jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'oeil. Le plus agé soupira, ils pouvaient continuer comme ça longtemps ! Il sursauta lorsque la voix de son ami se fit entendre :

-"Alors ?"

De son côté, le plus jeune espionnait ses amis encore endormit. Ou presque. Il se fit vite repérait par YooChun qui était déjà bien réveillé :

-"Minnie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

-"J'atends que Jae et Yun se réconcilie ! J'espère qu'ils vont faire vite, j'ai encore faim !"

Le plus âgé souris et répliqua :

-"Depuis que je te connais je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire que tu n'avais pas faim !"

-"Ben quoi ?! Je suis en pleine croissance c'est donc normal que je manges beaucoup, non ?"

-"Si, si, t'as raison mais on grandis nous aussi tu sais !"

-"Ben j'ai du mal à le savoir je suis plus grand que vous ou presque."

-"C'est parce que tu manges trop, c'est bien ce que je disais !"

Cette conversation plus que passionnante aurait pu continuer longtemps surtout avec ces deux-là sauf que JunSu intervint :

-"Bon, après votre discussion hautement philosiphique et interessante, je peux dormir ?!"

Puis, il replongea sous la couette, sous les yeux rieurs de YooChun et étonné de ChangMin qui se souvient d'une chose importante :

-"Ah ! Au fait ! Comment 'Su est arrivé dans ton lit ?"

Le concerné rougit fortement tandis que le plus âgé se contenta de répondre acvec un sourire :

-" Ben, c'est simple, il avait peur du noir !"

-"Ah ok, je vois, donc t'en a profité c'est ça ?" répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-"Bien sur que non ! Tu me prends pour qui ?! Je..."

JunSu ressortis de sous lqa couette, rouge comme une tomate et un air énervé sur le visage :

-"Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans "je veux dormir" ?! Allez donc discuter ailleurs !"

-"Bah dis donc, pas sympa le hyung au reveil !"

Il fit signe à YooChun de le rejoindre et s'en alla. Il gonfla les joues en signe d'agacement, c'était lui ou il se faisait viré de chaque pièce dann slaquelle il pénétrait ?! Il avait néanmoins un epetite vengence de prête. Micky le rejoingnit et le questionna silencieusement sur le ppurquoi du sourire sadique de son ami. Celui-ci répondit :

-"Puisqu'ils squattent la cuisine et que j'ai faim, au passage Hyung prévois des provisions dans les autres pièces la prochaine fois, on va aller espionner less deux autres, voir un peu ce qu'il font !"

-"Là, je suis 100% d'accord, allons-y !" répliqua-t'il en esquivant la mention à la nourriture de son ami.

Et les deucx compères se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, la curiosité au ventre. Malheureusement, ils ne virent pas grand chose à part leurs amis s'embrasser à pleine bouche ce qui était déjà beaucoup. ChangMin sourit, satisfait et dit :

-"Ah ben enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai faillis attendre !" Il regarda YooChun et rajouta :

-"Plus que c'est deux là et c'est fini !"

-"De qui tu parles ?"

-"A ton avis ?! Fais pas l'innocent !"

YooChun reporta son regard dans la piéce d'à côté en éludant la question. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et ils virent JunSu se dirrigeait vers eux, le visage marquait par la fatigue. Il s'arreta net en voyant ses deux amis accroupis devant la porte de la cuisine en train de se regarder silencieusement.

-"Vous faites quoi ?"

-"On attends que la cuisine se libére, on a faim, nous !" répondit ChangMin en élevant la voix pour que ses amis l'entendent.

-"Ben c'est simple tu ouvres la porte" lui répliqua Xiah en suivant ses dires.

Il entra, ignorant les visages plus ou moins rouges des plus âgés, et se servit des céréales, restaient sur la table. Micky et Max s'entre regardèrent. JunSu avait l'air bizarre aujourd'hui... Sans plus d'autres questions, ils s'assierent et purent enfin manger à la plus grande joie du maknae.

Après un petit déjeuner ponctuer d'éclats de rires et de petites plaisanteries, ils discutèrent du programme du reste de la journée. Bien sûr, ils mirent un peu de temps pour s'entendre, certains voulaient resté regarder un film tendis que d'autres auraient profité du beau temps pour se promener.

Au final, ils se décidérent pour un film d'action. YunHo s'assis sur le fauteil, JaeJoong sur ses genoux et les trois autres étaient installaient sur le canapé. Le film débuta. Au bout d'un petit moment, JunSu bailla, pas qu'il s'ennuyait mais presque. Il trouvait le jeu des acteurs vraiment horrible et le scénario loin d'être compréhensible. Bon, d'accord, il avait pas tout suivit mais quant même. Il avait la tête et penser à ce qu'il avait dit à YooChun, hier, juste avant de s'endormir. L'avait-il entendu ? En tout cas, il ne lui avait rien dit. Que voulait donc dire ce silence ? Il s'agita un peu et YooChun lui jeta un regard au coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, JunSu se leva, boire un coup. YooChun, intrigué, le suivit. Il vit son ami se servir un verre d'eau et le reposer avec agacement. Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule de son vis à vis. Celui-ci sursauta et plongea son regard dans celui de son aîné. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que Xiah détourne les yeux, les joues rouges. Il voulut s'en aller mais Micky lui attrapa le poignet. Le silence dura encore un moment avant que le plus âgé ne le brise :

"Dis, tu t'endors souvent avant qu'on ait eu le temps de te répondre ?" demanda-t-il en souriant.

JunSu rougit encore plus et baissa la tête en murmurant un vague désolé. Son ami sourit et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres contre celles d'en face. Lorsqu'il se releva, il vit que son ami affichait un grand sourire béat. Il rit doucement et entraîna son ami voir le reste du film. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura au creux de son oreille :

"Je t'aime aussi 'Su"

Ils passèrent le reste du film à s'embrasser sous les cris de protestations de ChangMin qui en avait déjà marre de tenir la chandelle.

Fin ^^

_Voilà, c'est fini Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivis depuis le début ^^ Merci pour tous vos commentaire ^^ j'espère que la fin vous plaira (j'ai horreur de finir une histoire donc mes fins ne sont jamais géniale ^^")_

_A une prochaine histoire j'espère :)_


End file.
